ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
2016 USA new product book
Solid body guitars Iron Label line RGA series * RGAIX6FM2016 Ibanez New Product Book PDF, Ibanez USA, archived April 2016 listed as RGAIX6FMTGF (page 2) * RGAIX7FM listed as RGAIX7FMTGF RGD series * RGDIX7MPB listed as RGDIX7MPBSBB RG series * RGIT27FE listed as RGIT27FETGF * RGIR20BFENew for 2016, Ibanez USA, archived April 2016 listed as RGIR20BFE-WNF RG series Prestige line * RG652MPBFX listed as RG652MPBFXAGF (page 3) * RG655L listed as RG655LCBM * RG752AHM listed as RG752AHMNGB Standard line * RG420 listed as RG420WK * RG7420PB listed as RG7420PBSBF (page 4) * RG7421PB listed as RG7421PBTGF * RG421PB listed as RG421PBSBF RGA series * RGA32 listed as RGA32WK * RGA732 listed as RGA732WK S series Prestige line * S5521Q listed as S5521QDPB (page 5) Standard line * S621QM Talman series Prestige line * TM1702AHM * TM1730AHM (page 6) Standard line * TM302HM listed as TM302HMTFB * TM302BM listed as TM302BMMST * TM302M (page 7) * TM302 listed as TM302SFG * TM330M Artist series * AR725 listed as AR725VLS (page 8) ARZ series * ARZ200FM GIO series * GS221 listed as GS221BKF Signature models ; Paul Stanley * PS120SP listed as PS120SPSSP (page 9) ; Jake Bowen * JBM20 * JBM27 ; Paul Waggoner * PWM10 ; Herman Li * EGEN18 listed as EGEN18DRG (page 10) ; Sam Totman * STM3 listed as STM3MGS ; Kevin "Noodles" Wasserman * NDM4 listed as NDM4SB ; Chris Miller * CMM2 listed as CMM2BKF Hollow body guitars Signature models ; George Benson * GB10SE listed as GB10SEBS (page 12) Artstar Vintage * ASV100FMD listed as ASV100FMDYSL * AMV100FMD listed as AMV100FMDYSL Artcore Expressionist * AFJ95B listed as AFJ95BSRD Artcore Vintage * ASV10A listed as ASV10ATCL (page 13) * AMV10A listed as AMV10ATCL * AFV10A listed as AFV10ATCL * AGV10A listed as AGV10ATCL * AFBV200A listed as AFBV200ATCL (page 14) * AGBV200A listed as AGBV200ATCL * AGBV205A listed as AGBV205ATCL Electric basses SR series Ibanez Bass Workshop line * SRSC800 (page 16) * SRSC805 Premium line * SR1900E * SR1905E * SR1400E (page 17) * SR1405E * SR1300E * SR1305E * SR1306E Standard line * SR800 (page 18) * SR400EQM * SR405EQM * SR400EBCW (page 19) * SR405EBCW * SR406EBCW * SR370E (page 20) * SR375E * SR370EF * SR375EF * SR300E (page 21) * SR300EL * SR305E (page 22) * SR300EB * SR305EB * SR306EB (page 23) GIO line * GSR200BL BTB series Premium line * BTB1605E (page 23) * BRB1606E Talman Bass series Prestige line * TMB2000 (page 24) Standard line * TMB600 * TMB605 * TMB100 (page 25) * TMB100L * TMB105 * TMB30 Signature models Adam Nitti * ANB306E (page 26) Gary Willis * GWB205E Mike D'Antonio * MDB4 Acoustics Acoustic guitars Artwood Vintage series * AVD6 limited production (page 28) * AVC6 limited production * AVN6 limited production * AVN5 Artwood series * AW54MINI (page 29) * AC240L AEL series * AELFF10 limited production AEG series * AEG1812II 12-string AEW series * AEW51 (page 30) * AEW16LTD1 limited production * AEWB50 limited production Classical guitar * GA35CE Ukuleles * UEWT5 (page 31) * UEWT5E * UEWT14E Piccolo guitar * EWP14E Mini effect pedals * ADMINI (page 32) * CSMINI * SMMINI Full catalog Note: Many model numbers listed in the "New for 2016" catalog included the finish codes. These are noted below. When naming wiki pages, the finish codes should not be included. Unless noted otherwise all models on this page are from this catalog. 2016 Winter USA new products front-cover.jpg | Cover 2016 Winter USA new products p2-3.jpg | pages 2–3 2016 Winter USA new products p4-5.jpg | pages 4–5 2016 Winter USA new products p6-7.jpg | pages 6–7 2016 Winter USA new products p8-9.jpg | pages 8–9 2016 Winter USA new products p10-11.jpg | pages 10–11 2016 Winter USA new products p12-13.jpg | pages 12–13 2016 Winter USA new products p14-15.jpg | pages 14–15 2016 Winter USA new products p16-17.jpg | pages 16–17 2016 Winter USA new products p18-19.jpg | pages 18–19 2016 Winter USA new products p20-21.jpg | pages 20–21 2016 Winter USA new products p22-23.jpg | pages 22–23 2016 Winter USA new products p24-25.jpg | pages 24–25 2016 Winter USA new products p26-27.jpg | pages 26–27 2016 Winter USA new products p28-29.jpg | pages 28–29 2016 Winter USA new products p30-31.jpg | pages 30–31 2016 Winter USA new products p32.jpg | pages 32 Sources See also * 2016 Europe catalog * 2016 Japan catalog * 2016 USA catalog * 2016 World catalog * 2016 Series catalog * 2016 USA summer new product book Category:Ibanez catalogs Category:2016 catalogs Category:USA catalogs Category:Catalogs with prices